epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Hitler vs Vader 3/Rap Meanings
(Hitler has emerged from the Rancor Pit, into which he fell at the end of Hitler vs Vader 2. We may never know how, but he is seen standing at an encampment near the Great Pit of Carkoon with speeders flying past and a Sarlacc below. As a group of past cast members man the speeders, Abe Lincoln can be seen carrying an axe to drive him off of the platform as Hitler looks down to the Sarlacc. Stephen Hawking is on a ship facing the platform, trailing behind and spinning in place to observe the execution. Vader is also at the top, observing Hitler, who is about to be thrown in.) Prologue (Adolf Hitler): Vader, this is your last chance! Battle me... or die! (At this point, Hitler seems disgusted with Vader for staging unfair fights; Hitler's come up short both times he's taken Vader on, so he challenges Vader a third time. This line is based on the quote by Luke Skywalker in "Episode VI: Return of the Jedi".) (As Lincoln commands Hitler to move forward, Hitler gives a nod to Lando Calrissian, referencing the same part of the Sarlacc scene from "Return of the Jedi". Lando gives a nod back, and Hitler looks up to see Stephen Hawking preparing to shoot a microphone. This also comes from the aforementioned "Star Wars" film, with Hawking taking the place of R2-D2 throwing a lightsaber to Luke Skywalker so he can fight back. Lincoln then makes Hitler walk into the Sarlacc Pit, but he pretends to fall in and vaults back onto the platform. Hawking throws the mic over to Hitler, opening the battle.) Adolf Hitler: Screw you, you big black cunt! (Hitler opens with a basic slur, "cunt" being the vulgar term for a woman's vulva that also takes on the meaning of "coward". Vader previously used some cheap tactics to win by default; thus, Hitler calls Vader out as a coward, a tall and black one as well.) I'll kick your balls and your face! A war on two fronts! (World War II was a "two-front war", meaning it was fought primarily in two geographically different locations. Also, "A War on Two Fronts" was the title of the second episode of the fifth season of "Star Wars: The Clone Wars". Since Vader's balls and his face are on his front side, Hitler will attack them both and have a war with them. Another thing this may refer to is the "goosestep" walk Nazi soldiers do, in which they step their leg out similar to a kick. Since the legs were stuck out high during a goosestep, Hitler may use this to reach Vader's balls and face.) The Führer will crush the Dark Side! Like a rap Apartheid! (Hitler, often referred to as the "Führer" (Great Leader/Father) by his supporters, will try to beat Vader again. He compares it to South Africa's Apartheid, a former policy of forced racial segregation overturned by Nelson Mandela and others in the 1990's. Apartheid thus ties in with Hitler's own racism, so Hitler, who believes certain whites are the dominant race, will defeat the Dark Side in which Vader is a part of.) I put the germ in the Germany! I'm sick on this mic! (Germany is spelled with the word "germ" in it, and Hitler was known to have had a nasty or evil mind, and his thoughts infected other people's mind to think like he did, so he was often considered a germ. This also has to do with Hitler's figure being associated with the Nazi Party of Germany, and the Nazis are a major part of Germany's modern history; therefore, Hitler left an impact on how others view Germans. Germs are also known to make others sick, and to be sick on the mic means you have good rapping skills, so Hitler says that he is such a germ, his mic skills are sick.) I beat you twice, you sellout, now you bow down to Mickey Mouse. (Hitler claims he had the better raps in both of their battles. Lucasfilm, Ltd. (which owns the "Star Wars" franchise as well as "Indiana Jones" and LucasArts) was bought and is now owned by The Walt Disney Company, whose most recognizable character is Mickey Mouse. Darth Vader is now Disney property, with Lucasfilm having "sold out" to Disney.) You call yourself a Dark Lord? You couldn't even conquer Space Mountain! (Space Mountain is a space-themed ride at Disneyland and Walt Disney World, so this is another reference to Disney owning "Star Wars". Hitler also taunts the fact that Vader could never rule the galaxy, so he could much less conquer space in Disney. There was also a Disneyland advertisement for Star Tours (a Star Wars ride at Disneyland), where Darth Vader and two Stormtroopers are waiting for it to open, so they ride other rides while waiting, including Space Mountain.) You're just a sad asthmatic robot freak who needs some loving. (Vader's life as Anakin Skywalker is known to be sad and dramatic since he lost almost everything he had, later turning to the Dark Side. Since Vader lost his lungs as he was left burning in lava after his battle with Obi-Wan Kenobi, he was made artificial lungs so he can breathe, as well as given a respirator in his mask which causes him to breathe heavily, making him sound as if he has asthma. After losing his only love, his mother, and his master's trust, Vader was left with no one to give him any love, so Hitler implies he needs some to feel happier.) Well, I baked you something, here. Pop into my oven! (Hitler's concentration camps baked dead corpses in large ovens to cremate them. It also references two of Hitler's lines in his previous battles with Vader: "You stink, Vader. Your style smells something sour. You need to wash up dawg. Here, step in my shower!" and "You look stressed, Vader. You appear to be in pain. You need a vacation. Here, take a trip on my train!" Hitler continues the running gag of making a Holocaust torture joke for each battle. He coaxes Vader over with promises of baked goods to cheer him up, but he really just wants to burn Vader.) Darth Vader: Let me paint you a picture, son. (Vader is mocking how Hitler had truly wanted to become an artist, but he was denied by schools who said his artwork was no good. Also a pun referring to their first battle, where Darth Vader says that he might be his father.) Portrait of a bitch after World War I. (Adolf Hitler was a German soldier during WWI. He believed Germany should've won the war, and he started blaming certain races and cultures for their loss.) You were stirring up the fears of the German people. (Hitler caused panic throughout Germany in the World War II era.) Telling the world that the Jews are evil. (Hitler believed that the Jews were responsible for Germany's misfortune after WWI and during their Great Depression, as it was they who seemed to fare better than non-Jews.) You wrote a little book, got 'em fired up. (Hitler penned the manifesto "Mein Kampf" (My Struggle), which was used to rally Germans behind the Nazi Party. He was also responsible for "firing up" books as he organized many autos-da-fé during his rule.) Had a Beer Hall Putsch, got 'em fired up. (In 1923, a young Hitler attempted to start a coup-d'état in a Munich beer hall (a Bavarian type of "speakeasy" where folks met up, drank, and openly talked with others). This was called the Beer Hall Putsch, and it "fired up" many young adults who sought a new government. It failed and Hitler was jailed.) And when your bunker started getting fired up, (Vader brings back memories of Hitler's last moments he spent in his bunker before the Allies bombed it, closing the German theatre of World War II. Bombing can set things ablaze, ergo the bunker got "fired up"—burned—when the bombs exploded.) You put a gun in your mouth and fired up! (Hitler committed suicide along with his newly-wed wife, Eva Braun, by ingesting cyanide, and Hitler also shot himself to quicken his death. He placed the gun in his mouth so that it fired upward through his sinuses and his brain.) You dumb motherfucker, didn't Napoleon let you know? (Vader says Hitler is dumb because he made the same mistake as Napoleon, which is explained in the next line. Hitler may have read about Napoleon, so Vader would possibly be accurate in saying Napoleon would let him know about his mistakes.) When you conquer Russia, better pack some fucking winter clothes! (Hitler attempted to conquer Russia, taking on Stalin at Moscow, Volgograd, and Kursk after he betrayed their pact. Despite outnumbering Stalin's forces at least threefold, the Nazis were ill-prepared for the onset of Russia's winter and froze to death. Napoleon's armies suffered a similar fate on his own attempts to conquer Russia a century earlier, failing for the same reason and thereby validating Vader's verse.) While you're fighting off Valkyrie. ("Valkyrie" was the code-name for an underground coup aiming to overthrow Hitler. The coup itself was uncovered and then put down by Gestapo forces.) I got a million clones, they die for me! (The Stormtroopers serving under Vader are normally known as "Clone Troopers", and the army came in hundreds of thousands of them. They were fiercely loyal to him, even when they died at the end of the original Star Wars trilogy.) My bounty hunters ride for me. (Darth Vader also keeps his bounty hunters nearby to aid him, especially for capturing people.) Yo homeboy, finish this rhyme for me! (Vader is calling Boba Fett to finish his verse for him. The term "homeboy", street slang for a buddy, might refer back to Vader's last line in the first battle: "We'll call my homeboy in Israel, see who got the last laugh.") Boba Fett: They call me Boba Fett, you wanna mess with me? (Fett introduces himself and questions Hitler if he dares go against him.) I'll put my balls in your mouth like boba tea! (Boba tea is a Taiwanese tea concoction also known as bubble tea or pearl milk tea, named for balls of tapioca called "boba" found in it. Boba Fett is making a teabagging reference; he'll dip his balls in Hitler's mouth by repeatedly crouching over his body.) I got a jetpack, yo, you know I steal the show! (Boba Fett is well known for his jetpack, and despite his short appearance on Star Wars, became a famous character.) Cause when I rock the microphone, I– *Wilhelm scream* (The Wilhelm scream came from the movie "The Charge at Feather River", where a character named Private Wilhelm played by Sheb Wooley got shot with an arrow. This scream adapted to over 225 movies including Star Wars, Indiana Jones, Lord of the Rings, and many others. It was even used in a scene with Boba Fett himself. Before he could finish his verse, Fett is shot by Hitler.) Adolf Hitler: Oh, sieg heil no! (A pun on "Oh, hell no!" except Adolf Hitler and the Nazi party saluted with "Sieg Heil!" ("Hail Victory!"). Hitler's not going down without a fight.) You're not going to cheat me, Mr. Sunglasses-All-the-Time! (Vader's mask makes him look like he has sunglasses on. Hitler reiterates that he won't be fooled again. Also Nice Peter (the actor of Darth Vader), has shown to wear his famous yellow sunglasses under the Vader mask so his eyes aren't revealed while filming, so it may be indirectly a reference to Nice Peter.) I'll take you, and your new boyfriend Goofy, and all your spermy soldier guys! (As he takes a shot at Vader, the fact he is owned by Disney is once again brought up by saying Goofy is his new boyfriend, and he also mentions the white Stormtroopers that look like semen. Hitler makes one last threat. The reference to Goofy may be a nod to the fact that, even before Star Wars was completely owned by Disney, there were and still are various figurines of Disney characters dressed up as Star Wars characters. In one set, Mickey Mouse is Luke Skywalker, Donald Duck is Han Solo, and Goofy is Darth Vader.) And throw ''you ''in a butthole in the sand! (He'll feed Vader and company to a Sarlacc, a Star Wars creature that resembles a butthole when seen from the sky, in effect turning the tables from the prologue.) I am Adolf!... ' ''*Lightsaber slice* '''Hitler... (Vader quickly slashes Hitler in half with a lightsaber, interrupting him. This is also a reference to Hitler's first line in the first battle and his last line in the second battle "I am Adolf Hitler!" Likely, this is a reference to Obi-Wan Kenobi's slaying of Darth Maul in "Episode I: The Phantom Menace" where Maul is cut in two. It is nonetheless assumed that the rivalry between Hitler and Vader is ongoing.) Follow the series First Battle: Darth Vader vs Hitler Previous Battle: Hitler vs Vader 2 Category:Hitler vs Vader 3 Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 3 Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Ray William Johnson Category:Atul Singh